Reversed Dreams
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: So seven pirates, two princes, and one alchemist come into a bar in a desert port", Sanji started....of all the things that was said, this one had to come true.


**Disclaimer:** I never owned One Piece, credit the fantastic man Oda-sensei, creator of One Piece

**Title:** Reversed Dreams  
**Summary: "**So seven pirates, two princes, and one alchemist come into a bar in a desert port", Sanji started....of all the things that was said, this one had to come true. Now the Straw Hats are caught up in an eight hundred year old war of adventure, romance, some laughs, and tragedy. Their only hope of stopping it is to traverse through what is left of the ravaged land of paradise and aid the two sides (both good and bad) fighting in the war. Not only will they fight to stay alive, they'll fight to keep their sanity intact when their enemies have the power to manipulate their minds. Rewritten version of Luna and the Straw Hats, part 3.  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
**Pairings:**SanjixNami, RobinxOC, OCxOC  
**Rated:** T

* * *

_"When we are kids, we dream a lot of the things in our lives and we remember them the next morning. _

_When we are adults, we dream...but our minds do not recollect them as easily. _

_What if, just a what if, we are able to create a dream, both remembered and forgotten, into a reality?_

_And what about nightmares?_

_What if we changed that into a physical form too?_

_The story you are to read is not of any other you had ever heard of nor will see. _

_Of adventure. _

_Of love._

_Of betrayal._

_And ultimately of revenge._

_It all started with three fruits brought by the devil and eaten by those of power in the land of paradise._

_The Yume Yume no Mi, a dream created by an elder prince._

_The Aku Aku no Mi, a nightmare created by a younger prince._

_And the Kaga Kaga no Mi, a mirror created by a wandering alchemist...."_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Good Ol' Bar Joke

Among the chatter of her friends, we find Robin, an archaeologist searching for true history, reading an ancient book. One of which that had a cracked spine and its pages faded; it did fine for her for it was worth reading. The bar was empty except for the crew that ate their fill: Chopper and Usopp were fighting over Luffy for the last piece meat; Zoro was ignoring Sanji's joke; Sanji himself was telling a lame joke to Nami.

"So seven pirates, two princes, and one alchemist come into a bar in a desert port...." the young chef started, as if on cue, the door opened automatically and in came a wanderer around his late 30s in a black, silk cloak and wore several golden jewelry. The kanji for hawk was tattooed on his left cheek. A katana that was slightly curved resided on his waist, the hilt made of gold was melted into the shape of a hawk's head. He sat at the bar and asked for a couple of shots as he threw a series of glances at the crew every while, of course, Sanji paused mid-way after noticing the wanderer. "Hold, I'll get the drinks." he said getting up and striding over to the right of the wanderer. "Two shots of tequila."

"Catch ya, sir." replied the bartender. "Three hundred beli if it ain't that much." Two, small glass cups were placed in front of the bachelors. Sanji took one cup and poured for himself and the man after taking his seat.

"I can't help it, but I sense that you keep looking at us..."

"And you have a problem?" there was a slight Egyptian accent in his voice.

"No, are we that special?"

"In a matter of fact...yes, yes indeed my blond friend," before he could continue, however, the bar door opened again. This time, two men in their late 20s dressed in fine, silk robes. One was taller, his black hair shoulder length while the other had longer hair, giving him a rebellious look. Both wore light chainmail under their clothing; leather belts, wrist and leg guards gave them an appearances of warriors. Nadochis with golden hilts, their scabbards made of pure silver, even caught Zoro's attention. Kaiken (Japanese dagger) made of diamonds resided in their purple sashes. They strode over to the bar, leather boots thundered against the weak, wooden planks.

The tallest stood to the right of the wanderer, the other was on the opposite side next to Sanji.

"Our horses grow feeble nowadays after the years of traveling the desert winds, no? My brother is tired too...dear friend, would mind leaving us be?" without a word, the chef left the three with the alcoholic beverage and joined his own friends at his previous seat. From there, Nami was struggling with her wrist. A golden bracelet had decided to reside on her wrist, peacocks who had eyes of ruby stones were engraved around it. Chopper prodded it with a hoof, saying,"Where'd you get this?"

"From the chest we found in Skypeia..." she tried pulling. "Damn, it won't come off..."

"Here, Nami-san, let me..." Sanji offered. "H-"

There was a startling crash from the bar, heads turned to find the wanderer covered in tequila and two blades pointing at his throat.

"Now, now, old friends...do not try anything irrational...please, this is a public place," the wanderer got to his feet with the tips fallowing him. "I assure you...my presence is not the one you want..._Soru_!"

"Rokushiki," murmured Robin, the wanderer reappeared, he squatted on a table not so far from our pirates, his own sword drawn. The two men laughed heartily, the elder brother spoke,"Irrational? Our forces reside outside waiting for you to spring out like a fox in a fox hole!" Ussop looked out the window and nearly fainted,"Guys, he's not kidding, look for yourself!" Outside in the streets were black horses, all carrying riders dressed in a similar fashion of the two brothers, only, they had hoods covering their faces.

"Sanji, what have you started?" Zoro mumbled in a sigh, eyes rolling.

"Started? I only just talk to the ossan, that's it!" retorted Sanji. "It's not my fault those bounty hunters are out there!"

"Do not panic, friends," the eldest addressed them. "This is only a dream..._now go to sleep_..." the wanderer had a look of panic in his eyes as he leaped out of his pose and towards the crew. He stood before them with a flask and a glass mirror in his hands, his hands thrust forwards and the contents of the bottle filled the room instantly in white smoke. Shards of the mirror were scattered everywhere as he gave a shout.

**"Gyakuten Kougeki!"**

(Reversed Assault)

Everyone coughed, the gas stung their eyes, blurring their vision. The wanderer, however, was able to navigate with ease and found Nami coughing for air; his hands took hers and lead her out into the streets with Sanji trailing behind. She fought against him, even shouting,"Are you kidnapping me?!"

He paused in an alleyway, unaware of Sanji just a few yards away.

"If you say it that way, it hurts...a lot, madam. It is more like saving than kidnapping-"

**"HOW _DARE_ YOU KIDNAP NAMI-SWAN!"**

"No, no, oh, no, you have the wrong idea-" before he can explain in full detail, he was sent flying into a dumpster. However, Sanji was just getting started. "Wait! Wait! I know how to remove the bracelet she wears!" he pointed at Nami's wrist. "Listen, please, I beg of you my blond friend. Introductions first..."

"Name's Sanji, this is Nami," Sanji explained grudgingly.

"Horus. Just Horus, I'm an Alchemist who ate the Kaga Kaga no Mi, Mirror Mirror Fruit. I'm a Taurus, my blood type is AB, and I'm 33 years old...."

Silence swept between hte trio as a tumbleweed passed by inn the outside.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BAR!"

Horus shrugged modestly,"Well, my apologizes, but would Miss Nami want to relieve her wrist of that golden burden or what?"

"_Miss Nami_," Sanji said in a mocking tone as he took Nami's shoulders and pulled her gently with him. "Would want to leave the creepy guy alone...we'll find another way to get that thing off, c'mon-"

"Fine, go ahead and be killed by Yume's forces. After all, he's after her and if you don't remove that thing....Miss Nami would die in nine days anyway, tops," Horus warned them, Sanji rolled his eyes angerly. "So trust the Alchemist who knows more of the world than you and come with me."

.:|.|:.  
-

Ten minutes passed, the two brothers had left along with the smokescreen. Horses crying and galloping down the paved roads can only be heard when Robin noticed the wanderer, Sanji, and Nami missing. She looked around, her book was still in her lap yet her eyes were heavy like she had just been asleep. A giant yawn came from Luffy when he stirred,"That was one weird dream..."

Her eyes wandered around the room, all that was left of Horus was the small flask which sat on the floor, cracked in half, and the shards of the mirror. Chopper was already up and examining the contents, the reindeer exclaimed,"Sleeping gas!"

"We notice that, Chopper, but it doesn't explain what happened to Sanji and Nami," Usopp frowned, the bartender was nowhere in sight, so they left as soon as possible to find their two friends. "I'll check the outskirts with Zoro."

"Yes, and I'm going to the train station," Robin volunteered.

"Me and Chopper'll see the ports," Luffy added, they agreed to meet on the ship by dusk. "Yosh, let's go..." Robin gave a slight nod, she was still tired but she managed to walk on her own. While walking down an empty street, her mind was elsewhere, the joke Sanji had said in the bar. Seven pirates. Two princes. One alchemist. Why did he say those three specifically? _Pirates, princes, alchemists. Pirates, princes, alchemists_...., she thought. _Either he has been reading my books or this was all just a coincidence._

In an hour's time, she had reached her destination of the port's local train station after searching the entire city. Several notices posted on a nearby board stated the time and destination of trains departing or arriving. A giant clock tower was placed to the north, its bell tolling six times. Six o'clock, that was dusk, the sun sets in the vast distance of the ocean. Among the noise in the train station of the inhabitants, a whistle blew and a deep voice bellowed,"ALL ABOARD THE YUME KADO EXPRESS!"

.:|.|:.  
-

Bobbing up and down in the small waves, the Going Merry was tied to the dock, Luffy and Chopper sat around waiting for the others to arrive. Zoro and Usopp came first, Robin appeared half an hour after them.

"The docks are empty," Chopper reported his mates.

"We spent an afternoon in the sands and all we found nothing," Zoro said, he gave a yawn and jumped to the deck and out of sight. "This is the last time the ero-cook would say that stupid bar joke, it doesn't even make sense!"

"Robin, how 'bout you?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing either," there was a small whimper from Chopper. "What's wrong, doctor-san?"

"Well...only me and Nami know of this," his voice was small, as if he was hiding something. "And I'm sort of...concerned for her...greatly, actually..."

"Speak up, Chopper, we can't hear!" Usopp encouraged him, his hooves clicked against each other for a moment as he searched for the right words.

"This was two days before we arrived, I found out, remember when she collapsed?" they nodded. "I ran some tests....oh please, do you really have to know?! She told me to keep quiet so she could tell on her own!"

"Doctor-san," Robin said calmly, there was a hint of seriousness in her tone. "If navigator-san has something that might endanger her, we have to know now."

Chopper made several deep breaths before finally saying,"To put it bluntly, Nami's pregnant..." Jaws dropped and Zoro looked over the railing.

"Who's the dad?" Usopp asked in disbelief, Chopper shrugged.

.:|.|:.  
-

"Y-YUH-YOU ARE?!" stammered Sanji when Nami and him shared the same train car for themselves, it was the last one of the Yume Kado Express. Only one bed, two chairs, a table, and a sofa; there was a small bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. The carpet was regal, along with the bed sheets, giving it the five star look. She sat on the bed as he paced around frantically, his hands rubbing against each other in the anxiety. "But-you..."

"I know, I know, please stop shou-" she gave a sigh, no use.

"OH MY _GOD_! And look at what I've dragged us all into!" Sanji ran his hands through his hair so many times it turned totally flat. "I'm not even sure if we can trust Horus." He dragged out his seat from under the table and sat down, his hand slid down his face as he gave a sigh of frustration. "How long?"

"Two weeks..."

"Who's the father?"

"Promise me you won't scream again."

"I won't."

"The father is...you."

Silence swept the room; the answer eventually came to Sanji's head since he responded in a great big...

**_"HEEEEEEE?!"_**

* * *

**Terminology: **

**Yume Yume no Mi =** Dream Dream Fruit

**Aku Aku no Mi = **Evil Evil Fruit, however, "aku" can refer to "akumu" or "nightmare"

**Kaga Kaga no Mi = **Mirror Mirror Fruit, "kaga" can be referred to "kagami" or "mirror"

**Nodachi **= a long Japanese "field sword" that is heavier than your average katana; the hilt can be around 13 in.

**Kaiken**: a Japanese dagger used by women and men in the samurai class; it was given to women on their wedding days and is said to bring good luck

**Gyakuten Kougeki = **Reversed Assault, an attack of the Kaga Kaga no Mi that mirrors one's attack, tangible or non-tangible, and throws it back at the opponent. Can be used on any surfaces as long as it reflects like a mirror. However, even though the attack is reflected back to the opponent, its effects still affect the enviroment by giving 10 percent of its original damage. Known users: Horus

**Yume Kado** = Dream Gate, the land's capital city

**Rokushiki = **it is known as the "Six Skills," first introduced by the CP9 (Chiper Pol) during the Water 7 arch. There are six (ridiculously powerful) techniques (save for the seventh hidden one) that I'm going to list since they will be used frequently in this story. However, each character would have their own version of it.

**Kami-e: **Basically "Paper Drawing." It allows the user to become limp to avoid attacks, almost like a piece of flying paper.

**Geppou:** Basically "Moon Step." It allows the user to jump off the air itself and stay in mid-air longer than usual.

**Rankyanku:** Basically "Storm Leg." The user must kick at high speeds in order to unleash air blades that can slice through anything.

**Shigan:** Basically "Finger Gun." The user must push their finger at the chosen target at high speed, it leaves a bullet-like wound, therefore making guns useless.

**Soru:**Basically "Shave." The user must kick the ground ten times fast in a blink of an eye in order to move at high speeds to dodge or deliver attacks.

**Tekkai:**Basically "Iron Mass." It allows the user to become an 'iron mass' by having them harden their muscles, making them invulnerable from any sort of attack. However, they can be broken in rare occasions: Luffy's Gears, Zoro's Shishi Sonson, and Sanji's Diable Jambie.

**Rokuougan: **A seventh hidden technique that can be used once the user has fully mastered the other six skills. The user must place their fists in front of the selected target, or victim, and unleash a destructive shock wave.

* * *

**A/N**: There is an original story to this in another fan fic of mine, Luna and the Straw Hats, part 3. Characters from there are making appearances here. You can check it out now and see the original plot, but this one will be better since I'm not in it with Luna.

**Luna**: (pouts in the corner) Dude! I thought I was gonna be the one who saves the world!

**Me**: Sorry, only Oda's characters are allowed.

**Luna**: So Horus?

**Horus**: Yes, I'm involved.

**Luna**:....I'll kill you! Both of you!

**Me**: Not unless I do so first! (whips out a keyboard) Prepare for epic fail! (hits delete button, whole world explodes)

1/1/09

Happy New Years!

R**e**A**d** _&_ R**i**V**i**E**w**


End file.
